


Partners: IRL & Online

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Leakira: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comic Collab partners, Fanartist Keith (Voltron), Fanfiction Writer Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hunelle, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shatt, Slow Burnish, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Study Buddies, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Lance is one of the most popular fanfiction writers for Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow's most beloved couple/ship, Leakira, also known as sharpshooting writer.Keith is the most popular artist for drawing fanart for Leakira and is known as s@mura1_art. Lance is a big fan of his and is pleasantly surprised when his favorite artist wants to work together on a comic idea that he had.But little do they know that they both attend the same high school and when Vice Principal Iverson assigns them to be partners, they're now partners for two things and a romance develops with it.





	1. Prologue

There is only one meaning to life. Leakira. The ship that should rule the world. I mean, they did become a couple until Leandro got killed off. They’re really sweet together and deserve all the love.

“Lance!” Veronica pushes me off the bed. “Were you up all night working on a chapter again?”

I rub my tired eyes and look over to my now shut down laptop. “Must’ve fallen asleep again.”

“You know how Mama feels about you doing that.”

“I can’t help that’s when my creativity flows the most.”

“You’re in high school.”

Shrug. Turning over to my charging phone, I turn it on to check my notifications. To no surprise, it was mostly comments and likes on my stories. As well as a couple texts from Pidge and Hunk. 

“Still no luck?” Veronica lurks over my shoulder. 

I sighed. “Zero.” 

She ruffles my hair and leaves my room. Pushing myself off the floor, I close my laptop and zip it into my backpack. Changing into a white and blue stripped shirt with dark blue jeans, combing my hair and ran downstairs. 

At the table sat Rachel, my twin, my niece and nephew, Nadia and Slyvio, along with Ronnie and Mama. Mama sees me and gives an unamused frown. “What have we talked about?”

I hung my head. “Not to stay up late writing?” 

She nodded. “And then you still do this. Hijo, you need to sleep if you want to pass your junior year.” She sets down my plate in front of me and I only said thank you and nothing else. 

Flashforward a few hours later and my laptop is open, working on the chapter at my normal lunch spot. 

“Buddy, I know this is an important chapter for your story, but you’re at school, put it away already.” Hunk said as he and Pidge sat down in front of me. 

I glance up for just a second. “It was supposed to be posted last night though, I read the DMs and the readers are getting super impatient.” After that, I just went back to editing it. 

But I could feel my friends’ scowls directed towards me. Doing my best to ignore them, I focused on the argument that Leandro was having with Akira’s older brother, Tadashi. 

“Lance Charles McClain-Serrano, turn off the laptop!” Pidge demands. Taking that as a signal to stop, I close the computer. 

“Finally,” She rolls her eyes. “Have you heard anything yet?” 

I sadly shook my head. “I’m starting to think that no one good is interested. The only artists that’s offered only want it to be about smut. Leandro and Akira deserve better than that and I don’t want the story to be about that.”

My phone vibrated twice in my pocket. Taking a bit of the garlic knot that Mama had made for me, I pull it out. It was from Instagram, probably a mutual. I open the app and my heart stops. 

It was a DM.

From s@mura1_art.

My favorite fan artist! He’s some of the best Leakira art pieces I’ve ever seen. Hell, I’ve even bought some of his posters and they’re hung up in my room. 

So seeing his message was really surprising. 

s@mura1_art:

Hey

I heard you were looking for an artist to collab on 

a Leakira comic?

sharpshootingwriter

Oh hey!

Yeah, I’ve been looking for an artist 

for a month.

How’d you find out?

s@mura1_art

A mutual told me about it. 

And I recognized your user from my posts 

so I checked it out.

You’re really good. 

My heart started up again and beats against my chest very loudly. 

sharpshootingwriter

Thank you!

So, are you interested?

  
  


s@mura1_art

I am, the concept sounds really interesting. 

sharpshootingwriter

Ikr! My friends thought it was dumb

s@mura1_art

Why a comic though?

sharpshootingwriter

Well, a concept like this is a little hard to write

into a fic

Plus I’ve always wanted to make a comic   
so here we are

s@mura1_art

That makes sense.

Well I gotta go, I still have school   
but I’ll get back to you on this

sharpshootingwriter

That’s fine. Ttyl then!

I turned my phone off and saw that Pidge and Hunk were starting at me in confusion. Looking from me to each other.

“What?” 

Neither of them said anything for a moment before Pidge clears her throat. “You are aware that your cheeks are practically glowing pink right?” She turns on her phone and pulls up a picture. It was of me on my own phone, wearing the goofiest smile ever.

I felt myself blush and covered my face in shame. “Sorry! But I got a fantastic offer for the comic!” Hunk’s expression changed from confused to excited in an instant, while Pidge remained the same, looking from the picture to me.

“Who’s the artist?” Pidge asked, crossing her arms.

Pulling up my background, I showed them my favorite Leakira piece he’s done. “S@mura1_art!” 

Pidge starts to laugh. “Are you talking about that artist you’re obsessed with?”

“I’m not obsessed with him!” I blushed in embarrassment. “I just happen to really love his art, and have alerts when he posts. Also have his art as profile pictures and backgrounds…” 

“Sure, you’re totally not obsessed with him.” My friends say sarcastically. 

I just roll my eyes. “Whatever, the point is, he’s interested in the concept and he’ll DM me for more information after school. This is  **awesome** !” 

The bell soon rang and I packed up my stuff. The three of us seperated but my mind was in a complete other universe. But something to be known about Samurai, is that no one knows his real name. He’s confirmed that he is a guy, but he won’t tell anyone his name. So, we, being his fans, just call him Samurai.

Sometimes I wish I knew what he looked like. If his hair was dark or light. What color his irises were. Sometimes I wish I knew what his voice sounded like as well. Samurai is just someone that I really want to just… Know. 

Looking through his art for the third time this week, of course I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Which automatically meant I bumped into someone… And it wasn’t a small one.

The person and me both fell down to the floor, them groaning in pain beneath me. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the person I not only bumped into but landed on. They looked up at me as well and my world stopped. Their eyes… Their eyes were a sparkling violet, like a galaxy.

“Sorry!” I crawled off them. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Once standing up, I held out a hand to help them up. 

They glanced from my hand to me. “Clearly.” The person rolled their eyes and grabbed my hand, helping them up. Spotting a sketchbook on the ground, I reached to pick it up but the stranger beats me to it. “Don’t touch my sketchbook.” Wow, their eyes sparkle even while glaring. 

“Personal?”

“Yeah idiot.”

“I get that.” 

They tilt their head, keeping the sketchbook close to their chest. “But, you’re a writer, Serrano.” Wait, this person knows me?

“How’d you know that?” I raised an eyebrow.

They blink in response. “I’m Keith Kogane?” My turn to blink. “We have English and Geometry together?” Blink. “I literally sit behind you in both those classes?”

“Sorry, but I think I’d remember a guy with a mullet.” I said with a shrug. Mullet just scoffs and glares at me in strong distaste. 

“Kogane! Serrano! To my office now!” Vice Principal Iverson yells down the hallway. That’s when I finally noticed that there was no one else in the halls except for him and I. Great, just great. 

About ten minutes later, the two of us sat uncomfortable in front of Iverson’s desk, where he was studying two files. Could still feel Mullet’s glare on me, not like this is my fault! Sure, I walked into him, didn’t remember him, and then insulted his hair, but c’mon! ...Okay, it’s my fault. 

Iverson put the files down and folds his arms. “First of all, detention after school for 2 weeks for not even noticing that you were cutting class,” We both groaned. “Second of all, I’m surprised you aren’t friends with your creativity and skills.”

Mullet and I exchange looks for a second before turning back to the v.p. “What do you mean?” 

“Serrano, you have the highest grades in Advanced Creative Writing and you won the district’s short story contest last year,” He turned towards Mullet. “And your art is unique enough to enter a national competition against other students ‘cross the country!”

I tapped my chin impatiently. “The point is?”

“Your grades are falling because of it,” He spoke gruffly, which got our attention immediately. “Except for the classes you’re best at, both of History, Geometry, and Chemistry grades are nearly at an F.”

I bit my lip. Kind of been behind on homework due to working on chapters and working shifts at the theater every other night. As well as Samurai and I will start working on the comic soon. 

“What do you think we should do?” Mullet asked.

He cleared his throat. “I’m assigning you to be partners, or ‘study buddies’, for six months.”

“What!” Mullet stood up with a ticked off expression.

“This guy?” I pointed. 

Mullet looked both annoyed and offended by that statement. We growled at each other and Iverson sighed. 

“If you two don’t get yourselves in gear and figure out how to work together, you might just fail junior year,” He and I rolled our eyes. “Detention after school for two weeks. You may leave.” We nodded and quickly gathered our things together before leaving. 

As we got notes for class, I spent all of it glaring at him.

“Let’s just hope you don’t make my grade worse than it already is.” I mumble under my breath. He rolled his eyes and we both headed our separate ways. 

______________

sharpshootingwriter

You online?

s@mura1_art

Yeah, sorry

It’s been a long day

sharpshootingwriter

Same

I know we’re supposed to talk

about the comic 

But can I vent?

s@mura1_art

Of course. 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was at work and surprised by a visitor he doesn't want to see. But maybe he should hear them out.

sharpshootingwriter

Hey man

How are the panels going?

s@mura1_art

Almost finished with 2

I would’ve had it done by now by now 

but I got a barely passing grade on a History test

sharpshootingwriter 

Barely passing?

s@mura1_art

60%

sharpshootingwriter 

At least it’s a D right?

s@mura1_art

Ik but my brother is going to kill me

sharpshootingwriter

Why?

s@mura1_art

He said one more bad grade that I’ll be 

forced to find my stupid tutor

sharpshootingwriter

He your guardian?

s@mura1_art

_Typing…_

Nvm

sharpshootingwriter

Samurai?

_Seen_

Lance sighed and put his phone down. He and s@mura1_art have already started working on the comic for the last couple weeks but when it came to talking about personal things, Samurai would sometimes shut down and stop responding. 

Sure, he already knew that the artist was a very private person, but he felt a connection with him. He didn’t exactly know why he does, there’s just something about Samurai’s demeanor that really intrigues him. 

“Serrano, your break’s over, get back to work.” Lance’s manager, Varkon (which is the dumbest name ever) instructs. 

Lance nods and plugs his phone into the charger again, heading back to the snacks position, where he often has to deal with getting the more unhappy customers for some reason. 

“Hi, what can I get for-” He started his usual greeting but stops when he sees who it is. “Oh, you.” Keith stood there with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes. 

Yeah, even though they had been paired weeks ago, they haven’t taken advantage of it. 

“Nice to see you too,” He responded sarcastically. “But I need to talk to you.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m working, find me at school.” 

“I’ve been trying to, dumbass,” He whispers the last part because there are children present nearby. “But you’re obviously avoiding me. Whenever I tap your shoulder in class, you do your work.” 

“I like to work ahead, what can I say?” 

“Don’t even try lying, you’re doing your work, not classwork or homework. I’ve seen your notebook.” 

Well, he has him there. “Fine,” He groans. “What do you want?” 

Keith sighs. “We need to start studying together,” Lance raises an eyebrow. “I barely passed Mr. Smythe’s History test and I’m only here because better to do it myself instead of my uncle making me later.”

“And why would I help you?” 

“Well first of all, if Iverson finds out we’re not doing it, it won’t end well and you know it,” Lance shrugs. “And second of all, I don’t know what your problem with me is, but I’m here while you’re at work, because I’m that desperate. So Lance, please, help me.”

Lance was really surprised by this. Even when they were trapped together in detention, Keith didn’t seem like the type to do something like this. But then again, he doesn’t really know Keith either aside from the fact that he’s annoying.

And in some ways, Keith had a point. If Iverson found out they didn’t do what he asked for two weeks, it won’t end well. And it might be easier to still focus on school even with the comic and his story being a big priority along with it.

He lets out a sigh. “Okay, I should be off by 11, meet me at the fountain and we’ll talk about this further.” Lance gives him a small smile. Keith’s violet eyes turn from cold to thankful really quick. 

Keith nods and walks out the front door.

A half and hour with 10 minute talking to later, Lance finds Keith in the colorful lights from the fountain. Something about that made Keith seem much more...Alive. 

“Hey, Mullet.” Lance said as he sat next to him.

Keith looks at him and probably rolls his eyes. “I do have a name, you know.” 

“I know, but I ain’t calling you that.” 

For some reason, a smirk came across Keith’s face. As if Lance hadn’t just said he wasn’t going to call him by his name, at least out loud.

Keith’s expression lasts for a few minutes and it continues to confuse Lance. “Uh, what’s with that face?” He finally asks.

“You won’t the district writing competition and you say ‘ain’t’?” He snickers. Lance just rolls his eyes and notices Keith shivering. It was early October but nights were pretty cold around here. And Lance was pretty sure that crop jacket of his wasn’t going to keep him warm. 

And it didn’t help either that they were only an inch away from falling into the fountain. So, Lance starts to take off his jacket, much to Keith’s surprise.

“What’re you doing?”

“Giving you my jacket.” 

“Why?”

“You’re shivering, dude.” Lance pulls off his sleeves and drapes it around Keith’s shoulders. His partner didn’t look amused but he could’ve sworn he could see a small blush.

With a sigh, Keith takes it from his shoulders and pulls his arms through the sleeves, wrapping the front around him. “I was fine,” He rolls his eyes. “But thank you, but what about you?”

Lance shrugs. “I’ve jumped into the snow with no winter clothes one time and I was five.” 

Keith raises an eyebrow. “I get the feeling that you weren’t but I’m going to be smart and not press forward,” He shrugs. “Okay, so how are we going to do this?”

Lance taps his chin and thought about it. Good way to start is probably exchanging numbers. He pulls out his charged phone, unlocking it. Opening a new contact, he holds it out to Keith. The (probably) moody teenager hesitantly takes it and enters his contact information, same with Lance.

“We’ll talk about studying arrangements more over texts or FaceTime. For now, I just want to relax, it’s been kind of a long night.” The Cuban sighed, drawing his fingers through the water. 

Keith bit his lip and looks up at the stars. He slightly smiles when looking at different constellations while listening to the music of the water.

“How did you know I worked at the theater?” Lance asks. 

Keith looks away from the sky. “I asked Pidge about it.” 

“You two know each other.”

He nods. “Her brother and my brother are dating, so it’s only natural that we know each other.” Keith shrugs.

Lance nods and looks up at the hotel’s clock and his eyes widened. It was getting really late and if he wasn’t back home by at least 12, his mama was going to beat him with her shoe! He jolts up, instantly catching Keith’s attention.

“Sorry Mullet, but I really need to get home or my mama will be _molesto_ if I’m not back by midnight and it’s too long a walk but too late at night to get a cab!” Lance rambled. 

Keith only watched him pace and ramble with a blank face only occasionally blinking. He glanced back to the clock, which was only ticking away more and more time. With a sigh, he stood up and tapped Lance’s shoulder. 

“I can give you a ride if you just calm down.” Keith said calmly, while still having annoyance glimmering in his eyes.

Lance’s ears caught ride and immediately went back to normal. “What kind of ride are we talking about here?” 

He rolls his eyes. “Just follow me unless you want to get in trouble with your mom.” He shrugs. Lance groans and nodded. Keith leads him out to the parking lot, which was almost empty by that point. Turning the corner, they come to a stop. And Lance’s eyes widened in slight fear. 

Keith’s ride was a _motorcycle_ , and it looked to be in pretty good condition still, but not brand new. And from what he could see in the limited light, it was scarlet red with white stripes along the edge. Keith took a helmet and pulled it over head. He then took the other helmet, tossing it to Lance. 

Usually Lance would totally object to this sort of thing, but he didn’t have time to argue. So he just sighed and put the blue helmet on. Keith helped him on and started the engine.

“Just a warning,” He said loudly so Lance could hear. “You might wanna hold onto me because this bad boy has quite a kick to him!” Lance gulps and hesitantly wraps his arms around Keith’s abdomen. Quickly telling him the address, Keith took off.

And it felt accelerating. Along with really nice. Sure, Lance was terrified, understandably so, but was also really cool.

Soon enough, they arrived at Lance’s house. All the lights were off except for in the living room, which meant he was probably in trouble anyway. 

Lance sighed as he carefully got off the bike. He pulled off the helmet and tossed it to Keith. “Thanks for the ride, Mullet, I owe you.”

“How about we just help each other’s grades and your debt shall be paid.” He smirked before driving away from the house. 

Lance blinked as he drove away, realizing that he was cold now. “You still have my jacket jackass!” He yelled, and he ended up getting smacked by a shoe.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time working together as partners, and it's kinda awkward. Who knew?

The next day at school, Ms. Olkari had given her third period class time to work on their Geometry homework when Keith taps the person in front of him’s shoulder.

And finally, Lance turns around when he does so. “What’s up, Mullet?”

Keith still didn’t like the nickname but Lance had made it quite clear that he wasn’t going to change it. So there wasn’t much he could do about that. 

“I know you said we would text different details about studying together, but wouldn’t it make more sense to talk about it now, while we’re still in the same room?” He asked.

“I don’t actually do my homework during the time that we’re given though?”

Keith pinches his nose and groans.  _ Why him Iverson? _ He thought. “I already know that dumbass,” Lance seemed slightly hurt by that for some reason. “I’m talking about where we should meet up, what time, etc.” 

Lance sighed and completely turned around, sitting on the chair backwards. “I guess you have a point there. I’m free two days a week, Tuesday and Thursday and I used to use that for writing but oh well.”

“Or you could cut back some of your hours at the theater, get some decent sleep for once.”

“I sleep!”

“The dark circles under your eyes say otherwise.”

Lance glared and rolled his eyes. “What about you? What times do you have available?” 

The longer haired teen shrugs. “I don’t really have a lot of hours at the daycare, mainly from 3-5 on Monday, Wednesday and Friday so I guess we can work on Tuesday and Thursday.”

“Okay then, location?”

“We could alternate houses every week. I’ll have to check with Shiro if it’s okay but I’m sure it’s fine, we can start out at mine, then yours, and so on.” He held his hand out to him. “Do we have a deal?” 

Lance took it and they shook hands. 

_________________

s@mura1_art

Dude? You online?

sharpshootingwriter

Ask and you shall recieve ;)

s@mura1_art

@_@

sharpshootingwriter

The oh so mysterious Samurai   
uses emojis?

s@mura1_art

Shut up

sharpshootingwriter

You messaged ME

Thank you very much

s@mura1_art

I’m just messaging you to let   
you know that panels and new art will be slower

sharpshootingwriter

Good to know.

But whey tell me that new art   
will be slower?

Shouldn’t you announce that?

s@mura1_art

Sharpshooter, you’re obviously    
my biggest fan

sharpshootingwriter

I’m that obvious huh?

s@mura1_art

lmao yeah

sharpshootingwriter

What I’d do to hear your laugh :)

s@mura1_art

ANYWAYS

You’d be the first to see the    
announcement anyway and we’re working   
together so it makes sense to you to know first.

sharpshootingwriter

I guess that makes sense

But why will it be slower?

s@mura1_art

School 

sharpshootingwriter

Then same with me

_ Seen _

Lance pulls up to address that Keith had sent to him and he was confused. This was Matt’s house, how is this also Keith’s house? Sure, Keith had said his uncle and Matt were dating, but surely they hadn’t moved in together?

He sighs and gets out of the car. Before locking it, he grabs his school stuff from the backseat and heads for the front door. He very loudly knocks on the door and hears someone shuffling down the stairs.

The door opened to be Matt, who had a smirk creeping his face. “Hey, Lance, nice to see you finally drop by.”

“Hey, Matt, is Keith here?” 

“Yeah, he’s in the shower, should be out in about, ten minutes?” He lets Lance in. “You can wait on the couch and watch some Voltron if you want?”

Lance’s eyes instantly lit up at that idea. “You speak my language, Holt. But, I thought you lived alone? Why is Keith here?” 

Matt chuckles as he leads him to the living room. “Shiro and Keith moved in months ago. They got kicked out of their apartment because the owner found out about Kosmo, but luckily I was looking for roommates for awhile and I was already friends with Shiro so it worked out,” He plopped onto the couch. “Katie should’ve told you though.”

“She’s only good for homework help, when she’s in the mood, and good competition for video games.” Lance sat next to him.

Matt laughs even harder and nods in agreement. He picks up the remote and turns on Netflix, where they start watching the episode where Leandro and Akira are on a mission together, but are captured, and end up confessing their feelings for each other.

Soon, Keith comes downstairs, with a towel draping from his head. Moving it out of the way, he sees a twenty year old man and a junior fanboying in the living room. Keith facepalms, which causes the towel to fall off.

“Uh, what’re you-”

“Shhh,” Lance shushed. “They’re about to almost kiss.” The black-wearing teen looks to the TV screen and subtly smiles. Leakira’s gentleness could tug a million heartstrings. 

They watch Leandro and Akira get interrupted by a rescue from Hank and Ellie. All of them express their anger through complaining when Keith and Lance both stopped suddenly. 

“You watch Voltron?!” They say at the same time while pointing at each other. 

“Sure, because Lance’s shirt totally doesn’t give it away.” Matt points out sarcastically. Keith looks down and sure enough, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with Ally in her armor and ready to fight stance. Lance quietly covers it up with his arms and kicks Matt off the couch. 

“Hey, this is my house!” He groans in pain.

Keith and Lance only snicker in response with the older Holt rolling his eyes and helping himself up. “Shiro texted me he’s on his way home so we should probably get to work.” Keith nods to the dining room table and Lance takes the queue. 

While Lance started getting out his homework, the youngest occupant of the house went back to his room to get his own things. But Matt had actually followed him.

“So, you’re not inviting him up to your room? Dude, he worships your art and he’d love to know he’s partners with  _ the _ s@mura1_art!” 

Keith shook his head. “I don’t know him, Matt. And Lance is clearly not a fan of me, Keith. I don’t want him to know that, his idol, I guess, to be someone that he doesn’t like and be disappointed.”

Matt rolls his eyes and facepalms. “Already calling that this isn’t going to end well but I’ll respect this. But don’t keep it a secret from him forever, or this will blow up in your face more than it already will.”

Keith sighs and finished gathering everything before back downstairs. When he found Lance, he seemed to be busy with something on his laptop.

“Oh, Mullet, I was just...working on something.” Lance bit his lip briefly and closed the lid to the laptop. Keith raises an eyebrow but just shrugged, sitting across from him. 

To no one’s surprise however, it was pretty awkward since they were two strangers being forced to work together. It was basically small talk, small questions, or complete silence. And from where Matt stood, they were too awkward to truly say anything. 

When he heard Shiro get home, he managed to cover his mouth to stay quiet, and head to their room. With the door locked, Shiro sat on their bed. 

“What the hell, Matt?” Shiro loosened his tie. “What’s going on?” 

“Let’s just say that your nephew and my sister’s best friend need our help.” 

“Okay, that doesn’t answer my question.” Shiro unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on a plain grey T-shirt. 

Matt holds a hand through his hair, not really knowing what to say. “I’m not really sure, Matt. We both know Keith doesn’t really listen to anyone and I don’t really want to piss him off.”

“I know, it seems like a lot to ask. But we should do at least something to help. Keith’s grades may hang in the balance of this.”

The more muscular man sighs. “You better be right about this. Do either of them have anything in common?” 

Matt shook his head. “Except for both being content creators and competitive, not really.” 

Shiro groans and grips the tip of his nose. Keith is stubborn, and only a few things can actually get him motivated, two of them being working out and being forcd to.

“Wait, what if we had them do something fun together?”

“Like baking?” Shiro suggests. 

Matt’s eyes lit up at that suggestion and pumps his fist in the air excitedly. “Yes, baking is a good idea! But not you, you’re still now allowed in the kitchen.” Shiro frowns for a moment but sighs.

“How good is Lance at it?” 

“Pretty good, Hunk and him do it together all the time while Katie is busy hacking something.”

Shiro nods and kisses Matt’s cheek. “I guess we have our solution then.”

_____________

Downstairs with the boys, Lance was trying to work on some Geometry homework while Keith is sketching something. It was pretty quiet, but neither of them were really complaining. Until Lance decides to speak up. “Hey, Mullet?”

Keith looks up. “What’s up?” 

“Can you help me with this problem? I don’t really understand it…” Lance wasn’t the type to ask for help but that’s what he’s here for. The pale teen sighs and goes over to his side of the table, to take a look at the math problem. Of course it was a line intersect angle question. They tended to stump Keith as well, but he’ll try. Good thing he already did this question. 

He explains it the best he could to Lance but his tan partner did understand after Keith explains it. “Okay, thanks Keith.”

This obviously surprised him. “Mullet to Keith now?”

“I think after helping me with a tough question is enough for you to earn me calling you by your real name, want me to stick to the nickname?” Lance teases. 

“Nope nope no no, you’re good. I’m good with my real name.” The two of them laugh together, and that’s when Shiro and Matt come into the kitchen. The boyfriends exchanged surprised looks but started to get out stuff for baking. 

Lance and Keith watched them curiously “Uh, what are you two doing?”

Without saying a word, Matt shows them the box of brownie mix, causing Lance’s eyes to light up. He sped behind the kitchen counter faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. While Keith was only thinking, what are those two up to?

Then suddenly Matt realized something. “Shiro, out of the kitchen, you’re still banned!” This causes the two teenage boys to start cracking up as a defeated Shiro left the kitchen and stayed on the couch. And with that, Matt instructed the boys to get different ingredients, causing them to slightly trip over each other in the process. 

Once everything is set out on the counter, the boys both reach out to stir the batter with a spoon. They looked to each other, raising eyebrows, having a staring match for it. Matt just watched in amusement. Eventually, Lance blinked first, ultimately winning the unspoken staring contest. Keith snickered, stirring the batter altogether. The tan teenager smirked, connecting his phone to Bluetooth and some Wicked began to play loudly. It caused Keith to jump, holding the bowl close to him. 

Lance chuckled loudly and Keith glares at him. “‘Wicked’? Really?” He facepalmed. 

“Lance is kind of a theater nerd,” Matt explained. “Whenever he’s in Katie’s or my car, he’s practically banned from plugging his music in there’s a guarantee he’ll play ‘Waving Through a Window’ or ‘Defying Gravity’.” Keith blinked and simply shrugged, continuing to stir the batter. Lance loudly sang along to the Broadway soundtrack, even adding some dance moves he’s learned from watching bootlegs. Keith did think it was a little dorky that he was doing that, but found it amusing, kind of charming (almost). 

After about 3 more Wicked songs, the moody teen finally finished mixing the batter. Keith and Lance worked together to get the mix into the buttered pan, not even noticing that Matt wasn’t even in the kitchen anymore. He was in the living room, cuddling with Shiro while watching a movie. Once all of it (that they could get out) was poured into it, Lance put the brownies into the oven while Keith started to clean out the bowl. 

What neither of them expected was for a song they both liked from the award winning musical began to play, “What is this Feeling?”. Lance instantly started the Glinda part while Keith sang the Elphaba part. Surprisingly, their voices worked well together so they continued singing along as they cleaned up and put stuff away. Shiro and Matt heard them, smirking at each other. Their plan had worked, really well. 

The boys start to get a little too into it though, doing some playful dance moves, getting in sync with it. Hell, Keith even did the whole boo part, and Lance pretended to get scared. When the song was over, they both burst out laughing joyously in exhaustion. 

Lance sat up on the counter and looked at Keith. “That was actually kinda fun. And you actually have a great singing voice.” He smiled.

Keith blushed, rubbing his neck awkwardly and looked away. “Um, thanks. You do too. I’m kind of surprised you’re not in theater with that voice, or even choir for that matter.” Lance shrugs, leaning against the cabinet. 

“I’ve wanted to audition for the school musical in the spring, but I probably wouldn’t make the cut. Especially with being busy with this.” Keith frowned, but didn’t press forward with the subject, since it really wasn’t his place to tell him otherwise. He barely knows him anyways. He pulls himself onto the counter next to him and they just began to talk about random shit, just until it was time to take the brownies out. The timer went off, so Keith put on the oven mitts, taking out the pan. 

Using a fork, they tested to see if they were done, multiple times to be extra sure. It came out clean every time so Lance took the delicious treat onto a cooling rack to cool. The boys went back to working on homework, much easier to talk to each other than before. 

Matt smirked at his boyfriend. “Was I right or was I right?” Shiro rolled his eyes and just kissed his cheek in response. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds out that it's Keith's 18th birthday and as a self proclaimed birthday master, he's naturally invited. 
> 
> But Keith might not realize what he unleashed. For himself.

After that day at Keith’s house, working together became so much easier. Sometimes Lance would even seek him out at lunch to try and figure out what treats he would like. Baking together is what made being study buddies be a lot more fun, and Lance couldn’t help but look forward to it every single time. 

But, then one day, Keith wouldn’t say anything to him, no matter how many times he would text him. He was acting..A lot moodier than usual, like Lance doesn’t even exist. It was honestly worrying him. So during Lance’s free period, he had enough and found Keith in the library, reading some kind of book. Being really secretive, Lance put on his glasses to see what he was reading. ‘Simon Vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda’ the cover read. One of his favorite books...Which he told Keith. Why is he reading it?

With a deep breath, Lance snuck up behind him. “Whatcha up to, Mullet?” Keith jumped and looked up at him. His eyes widened, looking away in shame(?) With a raised eyebrow, Lance sat down next to him. 

“Why have you been avoiding me all day? I know you said yesterday you couldn’t study today but...Do you hate me now or something?” Lance sighs. 

Keith glances to him and shook his head. “No, I don’t hate you. Sure, you annoy me but to be fair, I annoy you. But I do not hate you. It’s just…” Lance tilts his head curiously. “It’s my birthday today.”

The moment he processed those words, Lance went from confused and curious to birthday mode. “It’s your birthday?!” He accidentally raised his voice, automatically getting shushed. Keith blushes in embarrassment and nodded. “Keith, I’m a birthday master!” He chuckled.

Keith raises an eyebrow. “That is one of the biggest egocentric comments you have ever said.” 

Lance glared for a moment. “Very funny, Mullet,” He rolled his eyes. “But I always like celebrating birthdays, whether or not I’m super close to the person or not.”

Keith had to think about this carefully. Sure, he’s known Lance for awhile but he wasn’t entirely sure if he should. Although, Matt, Pidge and Shiro all like him, Pidge was coming because she was his only friend, and she was best friends with Lance. ‘Iverson, why him?’ He thought to himself again. “Alright, how would you like to come over to my house to celebrate? As long as you don’t go all, Lance.”

Lance giggles. “I can’t promise anything, but I’d love to.”

_______________

There were repeated rings from the doorbell, which was really annoying the moody teenager. Which was exactly how he knew Lance had arrived. He opened the door and just like he thought, it was Lance. He was wearing a bright smile and carried a duffle bag. 

“Uh, why are you carrying a bag?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

The tan boy chuckled. “When I told him I was coming today, Matt actually invited me to stay over if I wanted to. So, I naturally said yes.” He smiled. Keith groaned, but let him in. Lance closed the door, dropping his bag by the couch.

He sat down and patted the seat beside him for Keith to sit down. The mullethead rolled his eyes, but complied. 

“I’m not surprised there aren’t any birthday decorations up, but why don’t you guys have any Halloween decorations up at the very least?” He asked, looking around. 

Keith shrugged. “I know Matt’s into the holiday, but it’s not really mine or Shiro’s thing.”

“Wait, the emo isn’t a fan of Halloween? That’s unheard of.” Lance said dramatically, falling onto Keith’s lap to enhance the ‘scene’. Keith faintly blushes, but hides it by scoffing and pushing him off. 

Lance giggled and sat up. Matt comes downstairs, along with Pidge, and wasn’t surprised Lance was already there. Pidge, however, was. “What’s Lance doing here? Shiro’s not even back yet.” She whispered to her older brother. 

Matt quietly chuckles. “You know how he is with birthdays, he sees them as one of the most important things ever. So if it’s Keith we’re celebrating, it’s important to be precise. Whether he admits it or not.” She shrugs and they walk into the living room. 

“Oh hey Pidge.” Lance smiles and waves at his best friend. The shorter sibling nodded to greet him. “So,” He glances up at Keith. “What dessert do you celebrate with?”

Keith smirks. “I will tell you it’s not cake, but that’s all.” His partner pouted, whining about Keith teasing him. The brother-sister duo snickered in amusement. Unknownst by them however, is Keith only did that because he thought it was cute when he acted like that. 

After about ten more minutes of teasing, there was a rhythmic knock at the door. This actually caused Keith to actually smile. And in came, his and Shiro’s adopted sister, Romelle. Keith stood up from the couch and hugged her. 

“Lance, this is Romelle, my sister who lights up the room. She’s actually transferring to our school in a couple days. Melle, this is my study buddy, Lance.” They smiled at each other and shook hands. She next to him and they started to get to know each other.

Apparently, she had spent her first year of high school studying abroad, in the United Kingdom. And from the way she acted, she was almost the complete opposite of her brothers. 

While Lance rambled on about himself, Romelle noticed that Keith was staring at them. He kind of had a soft look, as if he was glad they were getting along. She smirked at her brother, which caused the birthday boy to look away. 

Feeling a little embarrassed, he moves to the kitchen and messages sharpshootingwriter.

s@mura1_art

I’m not a big fan of celebrations

He sighs, putting his phone down gently on the table. ‘He’s probably busy.’ He drew his finger across the table. However, he gets a reply almost immediately.

sharpshootingwriter

I never would’ve guessed from someone   
as secretive as you 

s@mura1_art

How are you of all people sarcastic?

sharpshootingwriter 

A friend’s has been rubbing off me

Even though I’m not even sure he considers   
us friends

s@mura1_art

Who wouldn’t want to be friends with you?

sharpshootingwriter 

People like that exist

Sometimes I’m just a dumb goofball

s@mura1_art

No, don’t say that 

If we knew each other irl, I’d love   
to be friends

You’re a great person

Lance blushes because of that. Hearing his favorite artist call him a great person honestly means so, so much to him. Pidge sees his smile and smiled to herself. She’ll never say it, but the way he smiles at Keith and Samurai’s messages, it’s really sweet. 

Finally, Shiro comes home carrying a large, white box. Matt grins and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Kogayne! Our brother’s here!” Romelle calls. 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Good to know Pan-llux!” She giggles and Lance blows a party horn when his partner came out. He raises an eyebrow, about to ask when Matt and Pidge gave him a signal not to. 

Shiro chuckles and leads everyone to the kitchen. Lance smirks and puts a plastic red crown on Keith’s head. “What the hell?” He scoffs, glancing to him for an explanation. 

The brunette giggled. “You can take it off if you take a selfie with me while wearing it.” He grinned.

“No.”

“C’mon, please?”

He frowned. “No. Way.”

Then Lance folded his hands together and gave the cutest puppy dog eyes Keith had ever seen, even cuter than Romelle’s (which he had grown immune to). It was so soft that it made his cold (but not really) heart warm. 

So, Keith groaned and gave in. Lance squealed in delight and pulled out his phone, turning the camera to selfie mode. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder, and leaned against him with a bright smile. The birthday boy sighed and held up the peace symbol with his fingers and a soft smile. They took the picture and Lance was pleased with the results. 

And surprisingly, so was Keith. “Could you actually send that to me?” Lance blushes but nods, sending the picture to Keith’s number. 

Shiro started to dish up the dessert and Keith’s eyes lit up. “Red velvet donuts?” Lance tilts his head. 

Everyone else chuckled. “Yep. It’s a birthday tradition for Keith. It was his favorite dessert baked by our dad. And after he passed away, Keith has it every birthday to honor him.” Romelle smiled as she explained. 

Lance smiled and pats Keith’s shoulder in admiration. 

After donuts and some laughs, Matt drives his sister back home, with Shiro and Romelle heading up to bed. Leaving it to just be Keith and Lance on the couch. They were peacefully watching the romance film “Five Feet Apart”. Keith found it to be a bit cheesy but Lance was completely engaged. 

So when the film finally ended, Lance was full on sobbing. Keith bit his lip, not really sure of what to do. He wasn’t the best at comforting people so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Lance into a hug. 

Lance’s eyes widened, a faint pink lit up from his nose. It completely caught him offguard, but it felt kind of nice. He stopped crying and returned the hug. 

Keith got lost in the feeling of Lance in his arms, humming very softly. Lance let out a quiet yawn, kind of ruining the moment. It made the moody teen chuckle, moving some of Lance’s hair out of his face. 

“Might be a good time to get some sleep,” Keith stood up. “You good down here?” 

Lance smiled and nodded. Then he suddenly remembered something. He unzipped his bag and reached into it, Keith watching him curiously. He pulled out a small box that had a purple ribbon wrapped around it. With a smile, he hands it to Keith. The older boy eyes it in confusion and untied the ribbon and opened it. Inside, was something very surprising to him. Inside was a small ring with the Voltron logo on it, but in Red. 

“It took a long time to track it down, especially considering how last minute it also was. But I figured for you, it was worth it. I actually found a Blue one as well, since Red and Blue are a team.” He smiled, holding up his fist where the ring rested on his finger. 

Keith blushed a little but smiled. “Thank you, Lance,” He hugged him again before putting his ring on his finger. “It’s the best gift you could’ve given me.” His study buddy smiled proudly and got changed into comfy clothes to sleep in. 

Around 1 o’clock in the morning, Keith heard a quiet ring coming from his phone. He groaned, wiping his tired eyes and answered it. “Hello?”

“Mullet?” Lance replied back. “Can you come down here for a moment?” 

Must be important if he called Keith’s phone rather than coming upstairs. With another yawn, Keith said okay, slowly coming down while being stealthily quiet about it. He came downstairs, tripping over his feet because of being in the dark, but caught himself on the wall. Keith looked up and from a little light, he saw Lance on the couch, all huddled up with his knees to his chest. 

Keith sighed and sat next to him. Neither of them said anything, since neither really knew what to say. After about 5 minutes of silence, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him, still not sure of what was bothering him. Lance blushed but laid on his shoulder shyly, sighing tiredly. 

“Mind telling me what’s the matter now?” He whispered. 

Lance yawned, humming softly. “It was just a nightmare..Nothing too important.” 

“It’s important if you called me down this early in the morning.” Keith badly joked. Lance chuckled quietly, not knowing why he actually found it funny. 

“Well, I don’t really remember why it had scared me. Usually when I get nightmares, Rachel just lets me sleep with her. Even if I get them spending the night at Hunk’s place, I just don’t sleep the rest of the night…” He sighed. 

Keith wasn’t really the best at comforting people, but Lance obviously needed some right now. He definitely understands what it feels like to get nightmares. Then he gets an idea and lays down on the couch. 

Lance raises an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

He smiled, not caring that Lance couldn’t actually see it. “Lay down, I have an idea of how to help you.” Lance was uncertain of what to do, but was too tired to even argue. So, he laid back facing away from him so it wasn’t awkward. Keith nodded and pulled the blanket over them. The sunkissed teen blushed, looking back at him. “Is this okay?” He whispered. 

He didn’t know what to say. At all. All he could do was nod. Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to him. Neither of them said anything, but Lance felt relaxed in his hold. He yawned and softly closed his eyes, falling asleep. That could’ve been Keith’s to leave. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

Because this was the moment he realized. He realized that he cared about Lance as more than a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on Sept. 23rd next week but then I remembered that's my sister's birthday. Anyways, only 3 more chapters and finally, the epilogue to go. Thank you LGBT books for helping give my inspiration back!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween, an excuse for Lance to cosplay as Leandro. But something pretty big happens during a fun party between friends ends more tragically then anyone thought.

The sad thing about that realization, is it became this unspoken thing between the two of them. It wasn’t that Lance was against that, far from it. He and Veronica were both bisexual, proud bisexuals for that matter. 

It was just that Lance hadn’t expected it. So it was just weird and awkward whenever Keith tried to talk about it. He knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, but it is. This was the same guy that he didn’t know at all a month ago, and there they were, two guys forced to be study buddies that cuddled during the night. 

Maybe it was because of the others’ reactions? Yeah, definitely it. Basically what happened is they both woke up with Romelle hovering over with the biggest smile Lance has ever seen. Her eyes were wide, a tired giggle escaping her lips. He had tried to get off the couch, but Keith still had him in his arms so they both fell off the couch. Lance had a painful jab in his back for the rest of the morning. 

But what he didn’t like however is that Samurai was being really weird for some reason. These were his last messages. From three days ago:

sharpshootingwriter 

How are the panels coming along?

s@mura1_art

They’re coming

I just haven’t been in the mood

sharpshootingwriter 

Wanna talk about it?

Samurai?

_Seen_

Lance sighed, and continued to type the newest chapter to his fanfiction, he was so close to the end so there’s no point in stopping now. He looked at the date at the bottom left corner of his screen. October 31st, Halloween. A smirk spread across his lips and set up a group text on his phone, including the 3 ‘Gane siblings. 

Halloween BITCHES!

Mullet: Lance, what is this?

Rommy <3: And who is the other person?

That’s Hunk, say hi buddy!

Hunkalicious: Hi 

Pidgeon: Yo

Space Dad: Lance, explain.

Math: Hey Katie!

Mullet: Priorities Matt!

Rommy <3: Priorities Matt!

Space Dad: Priorities Matt!

Pidgeon: Priorities idiot!

Hunkalicious: Priorities Matt!

Math: Geez @_@

I just wanted to ask if any y’all have  
Halloween plans?

Pidgeon: Not yet

Hunkalicious: You refuse to tell us anything

Noted. Ganes?

Mullet: Never call me that again

Nah >~<

Rommy <3: Nope

Rommy <3: My brothers are boring

Mullet: Rude

Rommy <3: Am I wrong?

Math: Nope!

Pidgeon: Your fault for dating space dad.

Space Dad: Well you guys never stop calling me that?

Nope!

Pidgeon: Nope!

Rommy <3: Nope!

Mullet: Nope!

Math: I prefer Daddy ;)

Mullet: Shut up Matt

Stop getting sidetracked!

This is important!

Mullet: Okay

Mullet: Go on Lance

Rommy <3: Awww

Mullet: Drop it already Melle

So I was thinking…

Why don’t we have a Halloween party?

Hunkalicious: Isn’t it kinda last minute?

Any excuse to cosplay Leandro is a good reason!

No matter how late it is!

Mullet: Idk Lance

Space Dad: Not really our thing

Rommy <3: C’monnnn

Rommy <3: All you 2 do is rewatch Tim Burton  
films all night

Yeah!!

Please Keith?

Mullet: No

Pleasseeee?

Mullet: Not. Happening. 

*sends photo*

Hunkalicious: Uh oh

Pidgeon: Lance’s puppy dog eyes XD

Math: Can’t resist em XD

Please?

Rommy <3: He just groaned

Rommy <3: And his face is bright red

Mullet: Shut up! It is not!

Space Dad: I can confirm

Math: He is lying

Mullet: I hope you three die

So?

Mullet: Fine. 

Rommy <3: Can we dress up?!?

Hunkalicious: You seem really cute.

Pidgeon: That’s Romelle, our favorite sneaky bean

Rommy <3: Hello!

YAY!

Math: So, costumes?

Hunkalicious: And location?

Yes costumes

Get over it Mullet

Mullet: I didn’t say anything!

You were thinking it.

Pidgeon: Location Lance!

I’ll

Get back to you on that

“Mama!” Lance called from his room.

“Yeah?” Rosa responds. 

“Are you guys still going trick-or-treating?”

He heard Nadia and Slyvio’s giggles from downstairs. “Si!” 

“Can I have a Halloween party with my friends?”

She didn’t say anything and he was soon met with his mother facing him from his door. “Do you promise to talk to Keith?”

He blushes. “About what?”

“You know damn well what,” Rachel snickered when she went by. “You two have to talk about it eventually.” 

Lance gulps, but nods. “I’ll try...It all depends on if he wants to as well.” 

Veronica bursts in. “Do you seriously not see how he looks at you?” He blinked. “Mama, knock some sense into this bisaster.” She rolled her eyes and left again. 

Rosa sighed, glancing back at her son. “I expect this house to be spotless by the time you’re all done.” He nods, and once she left, he texted the chat again.

My place tonight!

Costumes are required to attend

Math: Appropriate costumes?

Rommy <3: Yeah

Mullet: Yes weirdo

Space Dad: Yes 

Pidgeon: Yes Matt

Hunkalicious: Yes Matt

And no, you can’t be Shiro

Math: I didn’t say anything!

Space Dad: Don’t think I haven’t seen the costume in  
the closet Matt

Pidgeon: XD

Mullet: What kind of costumes Lance?

Mullet: Bc I’m sure not many costume stores are selling  
too many now

Don’t worry Keith

I got this :)

Mullet: Why do I not feel worried?

Rommy <3: I’ll send you his measurements

Space Dad: Romelle, how do you have this?

Hunkalicious: What time Lance?

7 sounds the best

Pidgeon: Sounds like a plan

Hunkalicious: Sounds like a plan

_______________

  


Lance’s family headed out at around 6:30 so they could meet up with a few of Slyvio’s friends. He got ready, using hairspray to make his hair stick up the same way that Leandro’s does. He pulled on his favorite blue turtleneck and brown capri pants. Wrapping around his waist was his custom made belt made from one of his papa’s old belts along with part of a broken seatbelt, spraypainted brown. Finally, to complete the whole look, Lance pulled on his trenchcoat that he had made completely on his own. He made it to look exactly like Leandro’s coat, from the light brown shoulder pads, to the orange stripes on the sleeves. 

Lance looked into the mirror proudly, spinning around happily at the look. Whenever he got the chance, he worked harder and harder to improve the cosplay. 

There was a knock at the front door so he slid down the railing to greet whoever it was. It was Keith, surprisingly alone. “Melle’s getting a ride with Matt and Shiro, hoping to get Shiro and Matt to do a couples costume.” He shrugs, hands in his pockets. Lance chuckled, sounds like Romelle. 

He let his study buddy into the house and Keith looked him up and down. Oblivious to it, Keith had pink dusted against his cheeks. “That’s a pretty impressive Leandro costume. And you didn’t even have to get the contacts like most cosplayers have to.” 

Lance blushes but smiles at him. “Thanks, I still love that you’re a Voltron fan, also a Leakira shipper,” He chuckles. “If you weren’t, I probably wouldn’t trust you.”

“Anyone with a decent head ships them.” Keith smirks. 

“Oh, right I have your costume!” 

Keith gulps and let Lance drag him up the stairs. He sat down on his bed as Lance looked through his walk-in closet to find the costume he had picked out. When Lance came out, Keith got instantly nervous. 

With Romelle’s help, he had designed and made an impressive Akira costume despite the limited timestraint of only three and a half hours. Attached was even a pair of goggles over the top of the hanger. “Romelle may have stolen some of your clothes to help me make this.” Lance chuckles. 

_Melle, you are going to get it when we go home tonight!_ Keith thought. 

“It’s impressive,” He said aloud. “But I don’t even have his scar.” 

Lance smirked. “I can help you with that.” 

Keith’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Absolutely not. You are not putting makeup on me. I can go without the scar thank you very much.” He folded his arms together. 

He pouted. “But then it won’t be accurate!” He whined. 

“No.” 

_______________

  


The doorbell rang again, at 7:05. Lance opened the door and it was Shiro, Matt and Romelle. He was quite impressed with Romelle’s costume though. “We tried to convince her out of it, but she’s way too stubborn.” Shiro sighs.

“I think it’s awesome! I mean, I hate horror movies but it’s awesome!” She giggled. She was wearing an old dress that she had gotten from London and was covered from hair to the waist in fake blood. To put it simply, the cutesy Romelle was dressed as Carrie. 

The couple were actually in a couples costume, but not one that people would expect. Shiro’s skin was a darkish blue while he wore a loose white button up shirt with a dark blue vest. The thing about his hair was his eyes were being completely covered up. As for Matt, his skin was covered in a bright red while wearing a magenta-style wig, red tank top, magenta shorts with red shoes. 

“You two are Ruby and Sapphire?” Lance blinked. The couple blushed and nodded. Not long after, Hunk came through the door wearing a _Monsters Inc_ Sully onesie, one that Lance had bought for him personally. 

The tan boy giggled and clapped for him. 

Hunk chuckled and looked behind his best friend, surprised to see Romelle and blushed. “U-uh, hi. I’m Hunk.”

“Hi! I’m Romelle.” She smiled at him happily, finding him cute, especially because of the onesie. Hunk thought she was adorable, even though she’s covered in fake blood. Pidge had arrived with the cinnamon roll, wearing zombie makeup, tattered clothes but her dark circles remained.

_______________

This was definitely more of a hangout than a party. Everyone munched on Hunk’s mummy dogs while they watched Keith play Five Nights at Freddy’s 5, with Pidge screaming at him. Lance laughs from the kitchen and baked sugar cookies in Halloween shapes.

Romelle came in. “So, are you going to talk to him?” She hopped on the counter. 

He turned to her. “You are aware that it's your fault I won’t, right?” Lance raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah,” Romelle nodded. “But c’mon, it’s not like you’re _that_ oblivious to how you feel towards him.”

“We’re friends.” 

“You two are wearing costumes of a once canon couple.”  


“So? He looks a lot like Akira.”

The fake blood-wearing girl facepalmed. “I was wrong about that then.”

Lance shrugged, icing the cookies carefully. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Rommy. We haven’t known each other very long. It just matters more that he and I are able to pass our classes.”

She didn’t say anything, just watched him ice the cookies.

He changed the subject. “So, what do you think of my buddy, Hunk?”

Romelle blushed. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he hates horror movies, but still complimented you on your costume Hell, he even said he’d give the 2013 film a try for you, despite the fact that he’s turned it down when Pidge offered it.” Lance chuckles.   


She giggles, taking a bite of one of the already frosted treats. “I’m honestly surprised you’re not a horror fan.”

“Eh, Keith has tried but has had no luck doing so.”

_No wonder Keith likes him,_ Romelle thought. _He’s just as stubborn as him but knows how to balance him out from his moody personality to Lance’s upbeat, teasing nature._

“Hey guys!” Pidge shouts from the living room. “We should watch a movie to make fun of!” They both chuckled. Romelle left first and Lance put all the cookies onto a plate. When he came out, the Holts and Keith were looking through the Serrano movies. 

Then Keith started cracking up. “You have all of the Twilight Saga?”

Lance glared. “They’re Rachel’s! I only watch them to make fun of them.”

“He’s not lying.” Pidge and Hunk defended him. 

“Well, it’s Halloween, Pidge is dressed as a more undead version of herself,” She punched his arm. “Why don’t we watch Twilight?”

A lot of them smirked, but Romelle tilted her head in confusion. “Didn’t you post a Leakira Twilight AU earlier?”

And with just one question, she had unknowingly unleashed a big secret. Keith, Shiro and Matt’s hearts stopped, looking over to Lance, who had dropped the plate. Luckily Hunk caught it but besides the point. 

Slowly, the Leandro cosplayer slowly opened Instagram on his phone and saw the Twilight au that s@mura1_art had posted three hours ago. His eyes welled up, looking at Keith. “You’re-you’re Samurai?” Lance stuttered, the tears escaping from his eyes. 

He didn’t know what to say. Only a quiet “Lance…” was muttered. Keith almost put a hand on his shoulder before he smacked it away. 

Loud cries poured out of Lance’s mouth as he ran out of the house. He just ran, ignoring Keith’s calls. But the last thing he heard was “Lance, look out!” Before everything went black.

_______________

Keith sat next to Lance’s bed, softly squeezing his hand for the 5th or 6th or whatever time since he had come here after school to see him again. He kept replaying the accident in his head and each time he had, he growled at himself for not pushing Lance out of the way. Why didn’t he push him out of the way of a moving car? How could he have been so stupid? 

“Lance…” Keith said softly. “Please, don’t leave me. I’m so sorry for not telling you who I was, but I couldn’t help that I wanted to know you first. But please, I care about you way too much for you to just leave me now. I admire you, a lot. The way you always know how to cheer me up, how you know to get me to do your bidding, your enthusiasm for musicals, just everything about you is amazing. I can’t lose that just because I was dumb…” He took a deep breath before saying it aloud. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

But Lance didn’t respond. 

_______________

Keith came back the next day, with a bouquet of forget-me-nots this time and set them in a vase on the windowsill away from the bed. After sitting down, he intertwined his and Lance’s motionless fingers together. Tears began to well up in his eyes, kissing his hand repeatedly, even though he knew Lance wouldn’t be able to feel it in his state.

“Please,” He begged, which wasn’t something he did a lot. “Don’t leave me. You have so much life to see still.”

But what happened next he didn’t expect. Lance jolted up after he woke up. Keith let out a relieved breath, wiping his tears away and hugged him tightly. “Oh thank god!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday to Keith! 
> 
> With the car crash, c'mon I strongly hope you didn't actually think I'd kill my boy off did you?! I don't even the guts for that XD


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come clean about their secret, good thing they care about each other too much to be mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance does see Frozen 2 in this but don't worry, no spoilers!

Lance scowled, not a happy expression on his face whatsoever. “Mind letting me go, you liar?” 

“Technically, I didn’t lie.” He let Lance go anyways, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Not the point!”

He sighed, knowing Lance was partly right about that. Lance looked around, seeing that there weren’t any Halloween decorations put up in the room they were in. As well as Keith wasn’t wearing the costume anymore. “What happened?” He scratched his head. 

“You were hit by a car, Romelle and I drove you to a hospital,” Keith started to explain. “You’ve been in a coma for a couple days.”

Lance tried not to seem phased by this newfound information and just shrugged. “So, did you know that I’m sharpshootingwriter?” He asked quietly, avoiding Keith’s gaze.

Keith shook his head. “No, not until you asked just now,” He squeezed his hand. “I swear I didn’t. All I knew was that you were a fan of s@mura1_art. I guess I just didn’t want you to walk away or be disappointed that I’m him. I don’t know how much you love my work but I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He looked away, letting out a sigh.

Guilt pit in Lance’s stomach. To be fair, he didn’t tell Keith that he’s sharpshootingwriter, despite knowing that they were both Voltron fans. Sighing, he put a hand on his cheek and turned Keith towards him. 

Keith blushed and gazed into his ocean eyes. How easy it is to drown in them.

“I’m not any better, I didn’t tell you who I was and I got upset for it. That wasn’t fair,” His thumb gently stroked Keith’s cheek. “I’m sorry. But why would you care if I walked away?” 

Keith smiled and made a fist, he was still wearing the ring. “For one, we’re still study buddies remember?” Lance nodded. “But, we’re a team, you maybe super fucking annoying sometimes, you’re still a good friend to me. I didn’t want to lose that.”

Lance blushed deeply and smiled softly. “Thank you Keith.”

**_______________**

He spent about an extra week at the hospital. Sure, he was fine for the most part, no permanent damage. But since he had been in a coma, it only made sense to keep him in for a little while longer. 

Keith made sure to come by everyday that week to keep Lance caught up on schoolwork, they were study buddies first after all. But since he couldn’t be there the whole day, Lance used this bit of time to his advantage and worked on both his fanfiction and their comic. After school Friday however, before Lance would be released the next day, Keith had a surprise. 

He knocked on the door before entering. “Knock knock, Sharpshooter.” He smiled.

Lance looked up and smiled back. “Knock knock, bitch.” He snickered.

Keith rolled his eyes and sat next to his bed like usual. “So, you know how you were wanting to see Frozen 2 opening night but because you were fired from your job, you weren’t able to get tickets for free?” Lance nods. “Well, they were really hard to score but…” He reached into his backpack and pulled out two tickets. 

He gasps, looking at the expensive pieces of paper to Keith. “You bought tickets for me? Wait, for us?”

He shyly nods, handing one over to his friend. “Yeah, I really wanted to do something special for you, we haven’t really done something that’s just the two of us except for studying and baking sometimes. So, if you want, want to go to the movies with me?”

Lance was blushing deeply, looking from the tickets to him repeatedly. This only caused Keith to be anxiously waiting for his answer. The hospital patient took one of the tickets in his hand, looking at the date and time they were due to watch it. He grinned, nodding excitedly. “Absolutely! Thank you so much!”

**_______________**

Six hours after Lance was finally let out of the hospital, they were waiting in line to get snacks before they would be seeing the animated sequel. The excitement plastered on the tan teen’s face was the cutest thing that Keith had ever seen, which says a lot considering some Leakira moments. 

“Alright, buddy, what do you want?” Keith asks.

Lance’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you saying that you’re paying?” The longer haired friend nods. “How is that fair?! You paid for the tickets, it’s only fair that I handle the snacks.”

_He’s so stubborn._ Keith thought, rolling his eyes. “And why does it matter if it’s fair or not? I did this for you so I don’t care.” He shrugged. 

They moved forward, meaning it was their turn at the snack counter. “Please let me pay!” Lance did his puppy dog eyes, which made Keith gulp immediately. Why did those eyes have to be so adorable? He groaned, nodding. His friend giggled, ordering his popcorn with Root Beer while Keith got M&Ms with a Coke. 

After Lance paid, they took a seat in the middle seats in the third row, the cute fanboy waiting eagerly for the previews to end so the film can begin. What Lance didn’t realize however, was Keith was gazing at him fondly, admiring his excited expression. His eyes sparkled, his grin the widest he’s ever seen. Keith let out a soft sigh, hesitantly holding his hand. 

Lance blushes, looking over to his friend. “If you wanted to, you could’ve just asked.” He whispered. 

Keith smiled, nodding. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.” And with that, the film began with the opening credits and a sweet flashback/story in the beginning.

As the movie played, the two boys would share their snacks with each other, and Keith made sure Lance wouldn’t drink too much to have to leave the theater. Basically, they took care of each other to make sure this kind of date was enjoyable for the other person. When a really big and emotional moment happened, Keith gave Lance a hug to try and comfort him as his friend cried. Even when that moment was over, he still hugged him until the end of the movie. 

When it was over, Lance was twirling with happiness after seeing it. “That was so good!” He giggled. 

Keith laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that was a good movie. I’m not a huge fan like you, but there were a lot of things to like about it.”

Lance grinned, quickly kissing Keith’s cheek. “Thank you for taking me, it means a lot.” Both were blushing deeply after that, even after Keith dropped Lance off.

When the darker haired teen got home, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled to himself. “Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this might be a little shorter than normal but the next chapter is going to take a long time since it'll include Christmas, New Years and their finals. Speaking of, my finals will be coming up soon so I'll have to focus on studying a bit more before January comes, if I want to get a good grade that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's the newest fanfiction that I've been working on and I'm so excited to do this. This idea was sparked when I reread one of my favorite books, Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell, and thought this concept is a good one so tada!  
> And just so you know, the prologue will be the only one told from 1st person perspective, sorry if that it'll get confusing. 
> 
> Anyways, "only when you're around to catch me" will be on hiatus until I feel inspiration to work on it again so all time and focus will be put into this :)
> 
> ~Autie


End file.
